the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 09 Blue Pencil (annotated)
Annotations for Blue Pencil, the ninth chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 200 Here is something you can't understand. sequel to the song of their album Stoned Raiders. 2001 Lyrics continues: How I could just kill a man. Echoes This is not for you from House of Leaves, also a lyrics quote (by Pearl Jam) Page 201 hijo son pocho a US citizen of Mexican origin; a culturally Americanized Mexican Can't suckin one breath Do Cats Really Kill Babies by Sucking Away Their Breath? (livescience) Page 202 Hopi Mannitou Mannitou means spirit. Hopi are a Native American tribe. The Hopi Dictionary gives the primary meaning of the word "Hopi" as: "behaving one, one who is mannered, civilized, peaceable, polite, who adheres to the Hopi way." un malandro A young criminal, punk or thug in Venezuela or Brazil; one conscious of image and status; preoccupied with projecting coolness and non-conformity, and willing to use violence to establish social status (Wikictionary) Page 203 placa badge, police joto homosexual page 204 Extrano strange, peculiar 13 M, 13th letter of the alphabet. La Eme (The M) is a title for Mexican Mafia (Wikipedia) Nahuatl a member of a group of peoples native to southern Mexico and Central America, including the Aztecs Page 205 tar fiend tar – heroin (slang) Teyo name is derived from Spanish and Old Greek origins. From Spanish roots, its meaning is god tapado ignorant/dumbass Page 206 mecoso ? mocoso means a little kid with snot running from his nose Zona Rosa a neighborhood in Mexico City which is known for its shopping, nightlife, gay community, and its recently established Korean community (Wikipedia) vato man cockrocking ? prostituting? Figueroa Street Figueroa Street is a major north-south street in Los Angeles County, California, spanning from the Los Angeles neighborhood of Wilmington north to Eagle Rock. There is a break in the street between Alpine Street in Chinatown and San Fernando Road in Cypress Park. Amex American Express the Pampas low lying plain in South America Page 207 Trucha Literally "trout" in Spanish, it is also Spanish slang for "alert", or "vigilant" gat revolver, but also cat Mariposa butterfly, slang for gay Sur Trece Sureños, Sur 13, or Sureños are groups of loosely affiliated gangs that pay tribute to the Mexican Mafia while in U.S. state and federal correctional facilities (Wikipedia) Catorce 14 Varrio 1.An urban district or quarter in a Spanish-speaking country. 2. A chiefly Spanish-speaking community or neighborhood in a US city Rifa untouchable + Rifamos – We reign. -slang + Rifamos is a slang term Los Angeles Chicano gangs coined and use to refer to themselves Crips, Bloods mostly African American gangs llantas Properly defined as tires, in slang is used to describe people of African decent. Just as derogatory if not more so than saying ni***r lana slang for money Nortenos citizens of Northern Mexico Page 208 Cenobio Flores Pacecho, Felipe de Jesús Sosa Canizales real members of Sinaloa Cartel (borderlandbeat) Chiquilistlán a small town in the Mexican state of Jalisco'Sinaloa '''officially Free and Sovereign State of Sinaloa, is one of the 31 states which, with the Federal District, compose the 32 Federal Entities of Mexico. It is divided in 18 municipalities and its capital city is Culiacán Rosales (Wikipedia) + Sinaloa Cartel '''Beltrán Leyva' The Beltrán-Leyva Cartel was a Mexican drug cartel and organized crime syndicate, headed by the five Beltrán Leyva brothers: Marcos Arturo, Carlos, Alfredo, Mario Alberto and Héctor. Founded originally as a branch of the Sinaloa Cartel, the Beltrán Leyva cartel was responsible for transportation and wholesaling of cocaine, heroin and marijuana (and the production of the last two) . It controlled numerous drug trafficking corridors, and engaged in human smuggling, money laundering, extortion, kidnapping, murder and gun-running (Wikipedia) Olwera street oldest part of Downtown Los Angeles, California, USA, and is part of the El Pueblo de Los Angeles Historic Monument (Wikipedia) Page 209 reglas money Baxter Baxter Street in Echo Park, is one of the steepest streets in L.A. borracho drunk Turulato dumbass Page 210 Knife law right to carry some types of knives Porvenir future Page 211 Oakleys ''' sunglasses '''gats revolvers, cats Lott 13, Geherty Loma hispanic gangs perro sarnoso dusty dog Page 212 Ranfla spanish name for a lowrider or a old ass fixed up car...preferably Chevy Repo repossesed car Angeles Crest The Angeles Crest Highway (Wikipedia) a toda madre Mexican slang that means something is totally awesome. Often abbreviated, especially in graffiti" as ATM piruja bitch Page 213 burros a small donkey used as a pack animal R.C. Radio-controlled car? Pro-Am mix of professional and amateur Page 214 Los Perros Viejos old dogs pata suica Pata Sucia: Spanglish; Direct translation- dirty foot; used in reference to men and women who remove their shoes in public and then proceed to walk barefooted wherever they may be órale "hell yeah" or "right on", but has lots and lots of meanings. Also used to: indicate surprise pues since, well vatos dudes mancha stain, mark, spot paco-puffing paco - Cocaine paste is very popular through several South American countries including Argentina, Brazil and Uruguay and is referred to as paco or pasta base talonera heel talonera survivalist prostitute? Page 215 niño street kid pendejo ''' stupid '''significativo significant, meaningful Page 216 Rio Vista Park Rio Vista Veterans Memorial Park in El Monte, California Page 218 Pinche pedo something like stupid fart perro dog Page 219 Mother’s Day tomorrow Page 220 bigger on the inside echoing both House of Leaves and Doctor Who Big Punisher Big Pun, rapper Page 221 guey dude come mierda eat shit nalgasona nalgas – ass delecado should be delicado, delicate, maybe intentional Page 222 joto homosexual verga cock, prick Page 223 chingon badass chido cool Page 224 El Ponchis teen cartel hit man Moreno Leos 13 year old assassin for Mexican drug cartel Morelos Mexican state highways can mark all their ways Morelos is the most-connected state in terms of roadways, with highway connecting all of its communities. It has one of the highest densities of roadways in the country jale pull, work, job pinche fuck Category:Annotations